


Cleon

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Pre-Franklin Expedition, The Cheetah Story snippit, terror bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: Henry dreams of the time James paid more attention to their Cheetah than to him and needs were not being met!Terror Bingo:Philautia
Relationships: Commander James Fitzjames/Lt Henry T. D. Le Vesconte
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	Cleon

Henry Thomas Dundas Le Vesconte was not a jealous man.

Now, however, he would not deny that there was a chance he was, indeed, very, very jealous.

Of a cheetah for Christ’s sake!

Ever since James got that damn cheetah aboard _Clio_ he had absolutely no time for him. 

The damn bastard. 

The damn sexy bastard.  
  


  
They were lovers! He had needs!

Needs… and they were not being met dammit!

Snorting in irritation, he made his way through Clio’s lower decks, straight towards Fitzjames’s bed cabin and knocked on the door. 

“ _James! Il faut qu’on parle, toi et moi!_ ” He snarled his mother tongue loud enough he knew the man could hear him from inside the small room.

He could hear James inside the room, cooing happily at something before addressing him. “Come in, dear Dundy.”

It did not take him long to piece together just what exactly it was James was infatuated with and he felt a spark of jealous rage course through him.

Not giving two shits about permission he pulled the sliding door open and his jaw dropped when he found James sprawled out on his bunk, with the damn cheetah, _Cleon,_ laying on top of him.

The large cat had him pinned down as it happily cuddled it’s face against his while James brushed his freckled coat.

“Henry, mon cher!”

Glaring spitefully at the spotted cat Henry felt his blood hit it’s boiling point, _“Cette chose doit partir!”_

James stopped his brushes and Cleon let out a soft noise, the rush of air from his nostrils as it breathed rustling his friend’s dark hair. _“Pourquoi?_ Dundy, I do believe you've forgotten your English." 

He knew he must sound like a petulant child, but still, he had needs! Needs that had not been met for weeks now! Ever since the damn feline came aboard.

Still he felt his face flush slightly in both shame and frustration.

_“Il attire toute ton attention!”_

The younger man actually broke out into laughter, his shoulders shaking in his state of amusement. “Dundy, that is not true! We spent some time yesterday in discussion."

_“Je ne peux plus te baiser!”_

The other man's face fell at that before he flashed him a sultry smirk. _"Tu n'es pas excité?”_ he cooed, batting those pretty dark eyes at him.

Henry could feel his face heat up in frustration at the tease, “James! J’ai des besoins!”

James laughed, thoroughly entertained by his frustrations and he felt his face grow ever hotter. 

It was not funny. Not in the slightest.

_“Je me toucherai alors!”_ He all but yelled at the still giggling man, _Cleon_ let out another soft noise before rubbing on his face again causing all sorts of cooing to be directed at it.

_‘That damn cat! It has to go!’_

Grumbling to himself, Dundy slid the door closed, wood rattling loudly on its track with the force he shut it.

* * *

The memory faded from Henry’s mind as he awoke to the soft snores of James beside him.

James was in the area and stopped in for a surprise visit, always welcome in his home of course, there was never any hesitation. 

It wasn’t as if they shouldn’t be living with each other in the first place, after all they were married, having wed in private shortly after their return to England, after James’ brush with Death itself.

The ordeal had taken a toll on them both, in a good way thank goodness. It had made them both come to the conclusion that a life without the other was not one they ever wanted to pursue. 

James Fitzjames.

That damn man. 

That beautiful, feisty, brilliant, and magnificently enticing man that he loved with his heart entire. 

He and James had been drawn to each other right from the start, ever since they first laid eyes on each other. Then of course their personalities had mixed so very perfectly.

Fire and water. 

Or was it fire and fire in their case?

Such, lust, and passion fueled their private behind closed doors moments but it was equally full of such feeling and general purposefulness, both of them were good for each other in different unique ways. 

His mind flitted towards the man’s beauty once more as he stared at his sleeping face. 

Lush, dark hair… a charming smile and a voice that could drop into a purr so sensual it could damn near buckle him at the knees, him--known for his stature and sturdiness--having an Achilles heel of sound. 

Soft lips and prominent laugh lines that were oh so appealing and he loved to kiss them as they deepened. 

Before he realized what he was doing to himself he’d been unable to stop as a coiling heat had grown in his belly. 

He was so tempted to wake his lover, but his obvious fatigue when he’d come in last night hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

_‘I should let him sleep….’_

Wordlessly, he rose from James’ embrace placing a tender kiss to his temple and pulling up the covers around him before making his way into the small adjoining wash room. 

Still naked he shivered slightly at the different temperature in the room as he closed the door, leaning against it as he wrapped his hand around his revived prick, stifling the small mewl of pleasure at the contact by worrying his bottom lip between teeth. 

**Author's Note:**

> So according to Fitzjames' journals, the cheetah aboard _Clio_ was male. With how much the mid-victorians loved the tales of Homer and the Ancient Greeks, I thought it suiting for the cheetah to have something in tribute to the Greeks.
> 
> Cleon (/ˈkliːɒn, -ən/; Ancient Greek: Κλέων Kleon, Ancient Greek: [kléɔːn]; died 422 BC) was the name of an Athenian General during the Peloponnesian War. Cleon was also among the first prominent representatives of the commercial class in Athenian politics, despite being an aristocrat himself.


End file.
